


Chris' Final Fantasy

by Star_Gazing_Knight



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chris does, First time writing anything like this, Josh plays something else, M/M, They play Final Fantasy, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Gazing_Knight/pseuds/Star_Gazing_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt for Agent-Fluff.  Chris plays Final Fantasy X and Josh plays something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris' Final Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt for Agent-Fluff:
> 
> “My favorite fanfic trope in regards to climbing class is Chris being really absorbed in the game he’s playing and josh is blowing him. Bonus if it’s FFX

There were a few games that Chris felt were classics.  Games that were just created to be played again, regardless of how many times one had finished it before.  These were the games that were sacred.  The games that had the best memories attached to them.  The games that felt like home when the disc was sliding into the console.  Those games were one was bouncing on the balls of their feet in excitement as they picked up the controller, and settled down into a comfortable chair.  Chris could, and had, spent hours upon hours playing these games, blocking out the outside world as he was submerged into the depths of the fictional world on his screen. 

Of these games, most were the older RPG type.  Sure, Chris could sit down and play COD for a few hours, or Dead Island, or Battlefront… but there was something comforting about sitting down with and old console controller in hand and the sound of the console starting up.  Some games were classics, like Legend of Zelda, or Kingdom Hearts.  Other games… other games had special places in his heart.  Final Fantasy had been the first series he’d ever started on.  Final Fantasy X had been the first ever RPG he’d ever played, and booting up the PlayStation 2, and hearing the title menu of the game was something that never failed to cheer him up. 

Of course, older consoles were exactly as the name would imply: older.  He’d held onto his Final Fantasy X game even as he’d sold all the other games for his now broken console.  Josh had offered to buy him a new one, knowing Chris’ situation at home wasn’t nearly as good as his own situation… but what kind of friend would Chris be if he just let Josh buy him anything he wanted or needed? 

Later that year, he managed to scrap together enough money for a new PlayStation 4, and he lamented the lack of backwards compatibility.  However, it was probably for the best.  After all, the game was ancient, and maybe… maybe it was time to move on.  He tried to focus on Call of Duty, Battlefield, and what other games happened to catch his interest… but he avoided anything Final Fantasy or Square Enix related.  Chris was already trying to get over the loss of one of his favorite games… he didn’t want, or need, to add another game to that list.  Especially since Square was notorious for adding in throw backs to their older games in the new ones, and refusing to offer new HD remakes of the older games. 

Of course, he wasn’t given the option to stay blissfully away from the company.  Josh, bless his soul… Josh had been keeping up with the company and what they were doing.  At least, that was the only logical conclusion Chris had come to.  How else would Josh have known that Square was releasing an HD copy of the game for PlayStation when he’d shown no previous interest in the company or its games?  Of course, the fact that Josh had bought him this game had nothing to do with the fact Josh had been the one to accidently break Chris’ PlayStation 2.   Chris believed otherwise, but he didn’t exactly have mind to say as much when Josh had presented the Collector’s Edition of the game to him, offering it up as a late gift of something. 

Really… Chris wasn’t paying too much attention to Josh’s words after the game had been presented.  Perhaps… perhaps that was the root of his current problem.  The fact that after Josh had given him the game, he’d been too excited to wait.  He’d loaded the game instantly, offering Josh a seat beside him as he started up the game, letting out a sigh of relief at the starting melody.  A few button clicks later, and ‘To Zanarkand’ started up in the background. 

As the scene played out, he could feel pressure at the back of his eyes.  The song and the scene being emotionally moving as he recalled the many times he’d watched this scene.  The way Titus touched Yuna’s shoulder.  The expressions on the character’s faces as they reached the end of the pilgrimage.  The look on Titus’ face as he looked out upon the ruins of his city. 

“Listen to my story…. This maybe our last chance.”  He mouthed the words along with Titus.   His heart felt like it was being squeezed as the logo played on the screen.  Beside him, he heard Josh let out a snort and lean back on the bed.  He didn’t want to pull his eyes off the beautiful new graphics of the game, but he did so to look at Josh briefly before returning to his screen. 

He put the controller down to watch the next major cut scene.  ‘Otherworld’ starting up as the blitzball game played out.  “The hell?”  He heard Josh ask as Sin made his appearance, but Chris didn’t respond, taping his fingers out to the song and grinning like a loon at Titus and Auron.  The cut scene finished and he picked the controller back up, continuing on with the game. 

Within no time, he felt like was back in time.  He felt like he was back to when he was little, discovering the joys of video games for the first time.  He heard Josh speak several times, but he didn’t pay his best friend any attention.  Focusing instead on the game, and… and woah. 

He nearly dropped the controller as he felt a hand down below, massaging him and he looked over at Josh, who was watching him with a devilish grin on his face.  “So now I have your attention, huh?” 

Well.  This was a dilemma.  On one hand, Final Fantasy X.  On the other hand, Josh. Josh, his sweet and loving best friend/ boyfriend – they really needed to sort that part of their relationship out—and his all-time favorite game.  “Uh.” 

Josh snorted, rolling his eyes.  “So intelligent, Cochise.”  He teased, increasing the pressure of his ministrations on Chris’ groin.  Well, that settled that.  He put the controller down, and Josh instantly removed his hand.  “Ah, ah, ah.”  He waved his finger.  “If you get to play your game, then I should be able to play my own… right?  I can’t play unless you are.” 

Fuck.  Oh fuck.  Well, that solved the problem of which to choose, the game or Josh.  Evidently the choices were basically all or nothing.  Well, he’d chose all, thank you very much.  He picked back up the controller, letting out a low moan as Josh returned his hand. 

He tried not to focus too much on Josh’s hand.  If he did, he knew that he’d have to put the game down to focus on those sensations.  If he put the game down, Josh went away, and he certainly didn’t want that to happen either.  Fortunately, it wasn’t too hard to be reabsorbed into the story, until, “Fuck, Josh.” 

He looked down now, at Josh’s head between his legs, mouthing the tented fabric of his pants.  Green eyes looked up at him, and Chris’ breath was caught at the sight.  “Fuck.”  He breathed again, moving to run a hand through Josh’s hair and… “God damned it, Josh!”  …the minx pulled away.  “I get it, play my game.”   

Josh hummed, only returning once Chris had returned to the game.  His breath was shaking as he moved Titus around, trying to ignore the sound of his zipper being tugged down, and the feelings associated with Josh touching him, and oh fuck, licking him.  “Talk to me, Cochise.  What’s going on in the game?”  Josh pulled away long enough to say, and Chris wanted nothing more than to groan and run his hand through Josh’s hair, pull him close and fuck into that beautiful mouth of his. 

“We… we’re in Kilka-ah… Sin’s just… attacked and y-Yuna performed a.. a… ah.. sending.”  Josh hummed, and fuck, that felt nice. 

“And?”  Oh shit.  Josh wanted a running commentary.  To make sure Chris was actually playing.  He licked his lips and took a deep shuttering breath, continuing on to describe what was happening.  Little pants, moans and groans escaped him as he tried to speak.  Sometimes he couldn’t even speak, his sentences coming out as incomplete. 

He completely blanked out on a sentence when Josh swallowed him down, pulling his thick cock deep into his throat and humming again because the bastard knew how much Chris enjoyed that.  His team almost died at Oochu when Josh decided that was the perfect time to perfect his tongue skills and had tongued the slit, moaning at the taste, and using his hands to grasp his shaft and fondle the heavy balls. 

Finally, he couldn’t continue.  He’d gotten all the way up the temple stairs to run into the sin spawn there, and “Fuck, Josh...”  His party was dead.  He wasn’t even sure how it’d happened.  One moment he was battling, the next his eyes had been closed and he opened to ‘Game Over’ flashing on the screen.  He tossed the controller to the side, running his hand through Josh’s hair and bucking up and “Fuck!” 

To his credit, Josh only hummed, looking up at Chris as he accepted what Chris gave him.  “So close… so fucking close…”  He whined, and then Josh hummed, and did that thing with his fingers, where he pressed against something that made Chris see stars, and made him hunger for Josh’s nice juicy cock in his ass, and he came, spilling down into Josh’s mouth.  He pulled off with a wet ‘pop’ licking his lips to catch any seamen that had escaped him.  He grinned, looking up at Chris. 

“Wanna try again, Cochise?”  He asked, nodding towards the screen, and Chris let out a quiet whimper.  Needless to say, he had new memories to attribute to the game.  Ones that made playing the first few parts without Josh rather difficult on him.

 


End file.
